


Anasazi

by 30xf



Series: 201 Days Of X Files [49]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30xf/pseuds/30xf





	Anasazi

Scully had managed to drag Mulder to her car unnoticed, as far as she could tell. She was just pulling away from his building when she heard the police sirens. Her first instinct had been to head to her apartment to treat his gunshot wound, but she figured the police investigating a shooting at his building (even one where the body had disappeared) would pretty quickly lead to questioning the only FBI agent living there, and in turn would lead to her.

Instead of heading for Georgetown, she pointed her car towards DC, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and dialing the sixth number down in her speed dial list. As it rang, she glanced at the back seat, where Mulder lay bleeding and unconscious. On the third ring, someone picked up, "Hello?" came a tired sounding voice on the other end.

"Danny, this is Dana Scully," she said, too panicked for formalities.

"Dana! Hey, what's up?" he brightened. Danny Valladeo never exactly hid the fact that he was attracted to Scully, but he kept his interest in check, in favour of the professional relationship he had with her and Mulder. 

"Danny, I need your help. Are you at home?" 

"Yup, I'm at home. You stopping by?" he asked, curious, yet hearing the urgency in her voice.

"I am. I can't explain right now, but I'll be there soon." She hung up the phone and checked on Mulder again. He hadn't moved an inch since she'd laid him in the car. Upon seeing the fresh, bright red blood on his shoulder, she sped up, just enough to get them there quicker, but not enough to get them pulled over.

 

When Scully arrived at Danny's house, he rushed out to meet her. It was all she could do to stop and shut off the car before she jumped out of it. "You've gotta help me get him inside," she instructed, by way of a greeting. She flung open the back driver's side door, and Danny gasped at the sight of Mulder.

"Jesus Dana, what happened?" he asked, leaning over Scully as she checked Mulder's vital signs.

Scully took Mulder under the arms, careful not too pull to hard on the injured side, and slid him out to where Danny could help her. "He's been shot," she finally answered, when the bullet wound was in sight. 

"Just in the shoulder there?" Danny asked, assessing the best way to get Mulder from the car to his front door. It was only about twenty feet away, but the front walk seemed like a vast abyss considering the unconscious man they had to quickly cross it with.

"Yeah, just the shoulder," Scully answered, straining under the weight of Mulder's upper body. Her adrenaline had powered her while swiftly transferring him from the crime scene to her car, but now that she was in the presence of a friendly and helpful face, her body was deciding it could use a rest. 

Danny pushed her aside gently, "I've got him," he assured her. Bending forwards, Danny threw Mulder's good arm behind his neck, and then hoisted his torso over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He wasn't a particularly large man, but he was built like a football player, and lifted Mulder with relative ease. "Go ahead, open the door," he instructed.

Scully slammed the car door shut behind the men and rushed to Danny's front door, opening it and waiting for them to arrive at the porch. Once inside, Danny laid Mulder on the couch and Scully disappeared out the front door, returning a moment later with her doctor's bag. Danny watched in silence, pacing the room and occasionally checking out the front window, as Scully treated Mulder's gunshot wound. Once she had it all sewn up and had washed up, she emerged from the bathroom to find Danny placing two steaming cups of coffee on the kitchen table.

"Milk? Sugar?" he asked as she sat down.

"Just milk, please," she sighed.

He added the milk and then sat across from her, brushing his thick, blonde hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay? Did you guys run into some trouble?"

"I'm okay," Scully assured him, not sure how to answer the second question. She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, accidentally revealing her own bullet wound.

Danny reached over the table and touched it gently. "You sure you're okay?" Scully pulled away instinctively, even though it didn't really sting to the touch anymore.

"I'm fine. That happened yesterday," she explained, touching the spot and taking the small bandage off of it.

Danny took a sip of his coffee, looking through to the living room at Mulder, laid out on the couch, bare to the waist. "Who shot him?" he asked.

Scully took a long gulp from her cup, not minding the slight burn of the coffee down her throat. "I did," she answered after a long moment.

Nodding, Danny drank from his cup again. "Wow," he commented, his gaze shifting from Mulder to Scully. Her eyes remained firmly fixed on her partner. "I knew he could get annoying, but I didn't realize it was this bad."

Scully frowned, processing the statement, and turned her eyes slowly to Danny. She considered him for a moment, and then let out a genuine chuckle. Danny smiled, having successfully lifted her spirits if only for a second. "No one can know about this yet, obviously," she said, turning serious again.

"Look, Dana...I know you wouldn't have done this if you didn't have a reason. And I know you have your reasons for bringing him here instead of to a hospital. I know you trust me, or you wouldn't be here; but let me assure you anyways--your secret is safe with me."

Scully closed her eyes, grateful she had placed her trust in the right person. She reached over the table and rested a hand on Danny's forearm. "Thank you," she said, taking her hand back. "It's good to know there's someone I can trust." She turned her attention to Mulder again. "I have to get him to New Mexico...it's going to be a long trip."

"Why New Mexico?" Danny asked, sitting back in his chair and resting one ankle over the opposite knee.

Scully took one more drink of her coffee and set it aside as it threatened to come back up. "I have to meet someone there. It has to do with a case we're working on."

Danny nodded, his mind at work. "You're driving, obviously?"

"Unless I can convince the airline he's some kind of CPR dummy or something...don't have much choice." She leaned her elbows on the table then, resting her face in her hands. All at once, it washed over her all that would be involved in administering medical care to Mulder as she drove him halfway across the country. Before the thoughts were even fully formed in her brain, she was already figuring out where she was going to get sedatives, painkillers, a catheter and a tonne of medical gauze at this time of night.

"Why don't you let me come with you?" Danny asked, seeming to read her thoughts.

Scully shook her head, "No, no--I'll be fine with him."

"I know that, Dana. You're fine to take care of him, but what about taking care of you? From here to New Mexico has to be over a day's drive--and that's not including however many times you're going to have to stop to take care of Mulder. If I go with you, I can drive and you can worry about Mulder."

She shook her head again, "I can't ask you to do that. You've got work--and besides, you don't want to get involved in this. Trust me."

"Dana, listen," he began, getting up from the table and clearing their cups away. "Half the time I'm not even at headquarters. People call me when they need something, and I get them the information they want. As long as I have my cell and my laptop, I can work from the road. I can get you to New Mexico and fly back before anyone even knows I'm gone."

She looked at him for a moment, working out in her head if it was even smart to try and do this trip on her own. She wandered into the living room and observed Mulder. Considering his size and weight against her own, she figured it would probably be fine, unless something went wrong, which in their line of work, happened frequently. She supposed that having Danny with her, any stops she made would seem far less conspicuous with him there. A woman inexplicably ducking into the backseat of her car at every rest stop might stand out. But a woman ducking into the backseat of a car with a man there with her might just be checking on a child or pet. It didn't seem like she had much of a choice. She turned back to the kitchen to find Danny right behind her. "When can you be ready?" she asked.

He nodded towards the coffee table, "My phone and laptop are right there. I just need to grab a toothbrush," he smiled.

"I'm going to need to go to my apartment to get my things. And then I've got some supplies I need to try and find. Will you be able to keep him here while I do that?"

"Of course. What do you need? I might be able to help narrow down your search," he offered.

"Well, I can get pain killers and gauze no problem. And I've got peroxide at home. But I'll need a sedative and a catheter," she sighed, looking at him with little hope in her eyes.

Danny thought for a moment. "Okay," he nodded, "I can actually have some sedatives here in less than half an hour."

Scully's eyebrows raised, "Really?"

"Yeah...you're thinking on the wrong side of the law on that one, Dana. I can have just about any drug you need here in thirty minutes or less," he joked. 

"Do they deliver catheters at all?" she smirked.

"No," he said, and her shoulders dropped. "However, with about two and a half phone calls I might be able to direct you to a pharmacy that is unofficially open at this late hour." He was already dialing his phone.

"Thanks, Danny," Scully said genuinely. "Call me and let me know as soon as you can," she said, heading for the door. She stopped at the couch on her way, placing the back of her hand to Mulder's forehead. He was starting to stir, making small noises. It wouldn't be long before he started trying to wake up and move. She needed those sedatives soon. She inspected his wound again, and reached for the door. Before she could open it, she turned back to Danny, who was already speaking to someone. She stepped back over to him, putting one arm around his waist, and the other over his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered into the ear that didn't have a phone attached to it. He hesitated for a moment, caught off guard by her hug, but put one arm around her back and squeezed her to him before she pulled away and disappeared out the door.


End file.
